


The Other Side of Peter

by SwiftieWhovian13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Possessive Peter, Protective Peter, read for clingy peter, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftieWhovian13/pseuds/SwiftieWhovian13
Summary: Peter's known as the shy, sweet and endearingly awkward boy by everyone. But he has another side- a possessive, clingy and protective side- that only comes out whenever you're around. Cue surprised Avengers, Tony matchmaking and very, very, possessive & protective Peter.(Just a fluffy oneshot filled with romantic cliches. Originally posted on my tumblr @marvelsswansong).





	The Other Side of Peter

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH
> 
> So I had an urge to write a Peter fic. I always read so many fics where Peter is awkward, shy and sweet but I always wondered whether Peter had "another" side. Cue possessive and protective Peter. 
> 
> Cause I'm a sucker for boys who can be sweet and deadly at once. Anyway, this is pure fluff on a plate. 
> 
> And it might be complete shit cause I wrote it in two days.
> 
> LEAVE KUODS/COMMENTS IF YOU ENJOY IT AND CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR IF YOU WANT @marvelsswansong.
> 
> \- Summer xoxo

Everyone thought that Peter was just a sweet, shy and awkward boy.

And they weren’t technically wrong.

In fact, it was how you viewed him as well. You’d notice that he’d blush easily if someone teased him. You noticed that he had a habit of stuttering whenever he got nervous, or how he had a tendency to stick his hands in his pockets whenever he got complimented for something. He was simply so tender and pure, like a soft puppy- lovable and just all around adorable.

It was these qualities that quickly fostered your friendship, and so when Peter started to get a clingy, you just thought it was him acting like himself.

“Peter, wake up.” you whispered, trying to get out of his iron grip around your waist and failing miserably. Peter only groaned, pulling you closer towards his chest as you sighed, twisting around your body so that now you’d be facing him. He was still in mid-sleep, his eyes stuck shut and his curls a mess from the solid three hour nap.

“Peter.”

A low groan escapes his throat as he slowly opens his eyes, exhaustion still clearly written on his face.

“What?” he asked, his arms still wrapped around tightly around you.

“I have to study for my exam tomorrow, remember?”

He refused to budge, only moving so that he could rest his head on top of yours.

“So?”

You rolled your eyes playfully and looked up at him.

“I need to study, Peter.”

“But you’re too warm and I’m comfortable.” groaned Peter, tangling his legs with yours.

You giggled at his comment before nagging him once more.

“Please Peter, I really need to study.”

He sighed and reluctantly loosened his grip, allowing you to slip out of the bed and walk over to your desk. Picking up your backpack, you took out your notebook and a couple of highlighters before walking outside to the living room to sit on the couch. You only got a few pages in before you felt someone’s arms wrap around you from behind.

“Peter…”

He sat so that his back would be against the couch before spreading his legs and patting the space between them. You raised your eyebrow in confusion.

“At least cuddle with me while you study?” he asked pleadingly, his tone sickeningly sweet. Your heart melted at the sight of his pout and gave in, shuffling over so that you would be in between his legs while studying. You leaned backwards so that you would be resting on his chest and bent your legs so you could prop your notebook up, all the while Peter snaked his arms around your waist.

“Don’t you ever get tired of cuddling with me?” you teased, looking up from your notebook.

“Never… W-why? D-does it bother you?” he asked suddenly, a look of panic passing by his face.

_‘Ah, there was the shy Peter.’_

You chuckled.

“No… It’s nice, actually. Thanks for always comforting me, Peter.”

It was at this moment that Clint walked into the room, sipping on his coffee and almost choking on it when he saw the position you two were in. You didn’t bother looking up from your notes, far too engrossed in your studying, while Peter was starting to doze off from your warmth. Quiet as a mouse, Clint retraced his steps and quickly exited the room before you could notice his presence.

The next morning, you were sitting on the kitchen counter, enjoying your breakfast, when Natasha slid in next to your seat with a knowing smirk on her face.

“Since when have you and Peter been dating?” she asked, causing you to look up from your cereal in alarm.

“Dating? We’re not dating at all.”

Natasha’s eyes darted across your face to find any signs that you were lying, but couldn't find any. Pursing her lips, she crossed her arms and leaned forward.

“Then how come Clint said you and Peter were cuddling on the couch last night?”

You laughed at her question.

“Yeah, we were.”

Natasha raised her eyebrow, causing you to roll your eyes playfully.

“That doesn’t mean anything! Peter’s just… you know, soft. And cuddly. He’s just my best friend, and he was just being himself.”

“Sureee….” trailed off Nat, unconvinced. You simply shook your head sideways and sighed.

“You’re thinking too much about it, Nat.”

Later that day, Natasha cornered Peter after she spotted him leaving the lab and asked him directly.

“Do you like (Y/n)?”

His face turned bright red at her sudden question, averting his gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

“Yes, a-a lot. B-but like not in that way-”

“Then in what way, Peter?” she pressed, already knowing the answer.

“I-um… I gotta go.”

Peter quickly sprinted away without answering Natasha’s question, fumbling with his books and almost tripping over his feet as he bumped into Tony along the way. Muttering a quick apology, Peter continued to run away as Tony turned his head to glance at Natasha.

“What did I miss?” he asked, confused.

Natasha simply smirked and shook her head sideways.

“Nothing.”

* * *

 

It only took a week before the rest of the Avengers became aware of how differently Peter acted around you. Natasha and Clint were working out in the gym while you and Steve were sparring each other, only for him to accidentally trip you over, causing you to twist your ankle. You cursed out in pain before hitting the floor, immediately capturing the attention of Natasha and Clint.

“Oh god, (Y/n), did I hurt you?” asked Steve, a concerned look on his face as he gently sat you up. You hissed as he lightly touched your ankle, causing him to quickly let go and tell JARVIS to alert Bruce.

“I just need to walk it off, I don’t need a doctor-” you started, only to be interrupted by Peter running into the room with panic written all over on his face. His frantic gaze looked all over the room before landing on you, his expression a mix of relief and anger.

“(Y/n), oh my god, are you okay?”

Bruce and Tony entered the room as you replied.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine-”

Peter’s eyes darkened in anger as he saw that Steve was still touching your ankle in an attempt to inspect it.

“Hands. Off.” growled Peter possessively, causing everyone’s eyes to widen in surprise before he blushed and apologized.

“Um, sorry. I-I mean, hands off, um, please.”

Steve warily nodded before slowly stepping away from you, allowing Bruce to kneel down next to you and examine your ankle. Peter quickly slipped his hand into yours, squeezing it when you cringed at the pain from Bruce rolling over your feet and examining the swelling around your ankle. The others watched in worry while Tony smirked, noticing that Peter was holding onto you for dear life. Not to mention that he was acting unnaturally possessive.

“It’s just a sprain, but you definitely will need to ice it. And try not to put any pressure on it, okay?”

You nodded at Bruce’s comment and tried to stand up, only for Peter to quickly push you back down. You looked up at him, confused, before Peter wrapped his arms around your neck and your legs to carry you. You blushed at the intimacy as he carried you out, thanking him quietly.

“Y-you don’t have to carry me, Peter.” you whispered, trying to ignore the burning gazes from the other Avengers. Peter didn’t seem to notice the gazes, however, only concerned with your well being.

“Yes I do, (Y/n). You heard what Mr.Banner said, you can’t walk for a while.”

You smiled at how endearingly bossy he was being.

“Thanks Peter. Y-you’re a great friend.”

Peter’s smile fell for a fraction of a second before he gave you a pained grin.

“Y-yeah. No problem.”

After the two of you disappeared behind the closed elevator doors, stunned silence filled the room. Tony was the first one to break it, turning around to face the time with an exasperated expression.

“That’s it, we’re going to make them a couple.”

* * *

A few days later, you were assigned to a mission out of nowhere that included… well...

“A fancy ball?” you said in surprise, looking up from the mission report. Tony simply shrugged in response.

“Don’t look at me like that, kid, I don’t pick the missions. But yeah, Fury thinks it’ll be a good idea for you and Peter to go together- you know, get the hang of missions and foster teamwork or whatever.”

“The target is also your age, so you and Peter will blend in perfectly amongst a sea of rich teenagers.” added in Natasha, masking the smirk on her face. You hummed in agreement before looking up in panic.

“But I have nothing fancy to wear!”

Tony rolled his eyes playfully.

“Do you really think I’d let you go on this mission without buying you a new dress?”

You allowed Natasha to drag you into your room, where she handed you the overpriced red dress and helped you put on your makeup and heels. It felt nice to get dolled up for once, and the butterflies in your stomach only increased when you remembered that you had to be Peter’s date for this mission.

_‘It’s just a mission, don’t get your hopes up.’_

You took in a deep breath to calm your nerves before opening the door. Peter was on the other side, fixing his sleeves before he looked up to meet your gaze. His throat ran dry upon seeing how beautiful you looked, and he had to force himself to speak.

“(Y/n)... Y-you look… stunning.”

You flushed red and muttered a quiet thank you.

“You look really handsome as well.” you replied, causing Peter to chuckle slightly.

“Thanks.”

The two of you just stared at each other, entranced by how good both of you looked. Tony was the one to break it apart, clapping his hand down onto your shoulder.

“Sorry to break up this love fest, but the mission?”

Peter coughed and looked down at his feet.

“Right, um, sorry Mr.Stark.”

The two of you walked downstairs to the limo, where Peter opened the door for you to get in before he climbed in as well. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, and you could feel yourself getting lightheaded- was it the heavy dress or the fact that Peter was sitting a few millimeters away from you? You couldn’t tell.

Unbeknownst to you, Peter was also starting to get nervous. His hands were already clammy and he fixed his hair for the seventh time that night, his mind turning blank and forgetting all the mission details every time he saw you.

_‘Focus, Peter, this is a mission.’_

You tucked in the earpiece before exiting the car, slipping your arm into Peter’s and conjuring up a superficial smile for the host. After giving the host your fake names, the man glanced down at the list before letting you two in.

“You alright?” whispered Peter, giving your hand a light squeeze. You looked up at him and smiled.

“Yeah, just nervous, I guess.”

“Alright, so (Y/n), first thing you have to do is dance with Peter.” said Natasha through your earpiece.

“What does that have anything to do with the mission?” you whispered back.

“Just do it.” replied Natasha.

You sighed and looked up at Peter, who was listening to Tony.

“Kid, before you approach anyone, you need to dance with (Y/n).”

“What? Why?” questioned Peter, turning around so you couldn’t hear their conversation.

“You want to blend in before you start questioning people, right? Trust me, Peter. Just dance with her. Besides, I know you want to.” finished Tony, his tone teasing.

“Okay, okay I will.” whispered back Peter, embarrassed.

He turned around and extended his arm out rather awkwardly.

“Do you, um… wanna dance?”

You nodded and let him pull you closer, his hands resting at your waist while you pulled your arms up to wrap around his neck. It was an effort to avoid stumbling and to remain focused on the mission when his soft hazel eyes were burning right into yours, the world outside nonexistent as his aroma enveloped you in a warm brace.

_‘He smells like honey and fresh laundry.’_

“You uh… really look nice today. Like, truly.” muttered Peter, spinning you around gently.

When you were back to facing Peter, you smiled softly at him.

“Thanks.”

You could hear some muffled commotion in the background of your earpiece but ignored it, assuming that it was nothing.

“Neither of them are making a move!” groaned Clint, staring at the screen in despair.

“By the way, did you mention to Steve that we were making up a fake mission to get them together?” questioned Bruce, looking up from his computer. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Of course not. Whatever, (Y/n)-”

Tony leaned forward and grabbed the mic.

“This is a fake mission.”

Your eyes widened and you opened your mouth to respond, but Tony beat you to it.

“But trust me, there’s a reason why. DON’T TELL PETER ANYTHING.”

“Is something wrong?” asked Peter, suddenly stopping and placing his hand on your cheek. You ignored how good his touch felt and simply nodded.

“Yeah, um, everything’s fine.” you lied, deciding to trust Tony.

“Alright, good. Look to your right. See that tall guy with dark hair in the blue tuxedo?”

You glanced to your right and spotted the boy.

“He’s your ‘target’ from the report. Lie to Peter that you’re gonna approach the target and go flirt with that guy.”

“Target at three o’clock. I’m going in.” you whispered to Peter, his eyes becoming serious as he let you go. You fixed the hem of your dress before walking towards the target, as Peter moved over to the bar and ordered a drink to blend into the crowd.

“Why do I need to flirt with this guy again?” you asked quietly, navigating through the busy crowd of drunk teenagers along the way.

“Because Peter likes you and we need him to confess.” answered Clint.

It took everything in you to stop yourself from screaming into the earpiece.

“What?”

You stopped walking and shook your head sideways.

“Okay, you guys are dead wrong. This is ridiculous, I’m turning back.”

You turned around and started to walk back towards Peter as Clint frantically explained.

“No, no, (Y/n)! Don’t you think it’s a bit weird how differently Peter acts around you?”

That made you stop in your tracks.

“What do you mean?” you asked, your heart skipping a beat. Could it actually be possible that Peter likes you?

“Oh come on, (Y/n). Don’t act like you haven’t seen how overwhelmingly clingy and protective he gets whenever he’s around you.” replied Natasha.

“Look, just go flirt with that guy. Trust me, Peter will get jealous and make a move.” added Tony, begging you. You took in a deep breath and gave in, quickly approaching the boy with your head down. You then proceeded to ‘accidentally’ bump into him, causing his hands to grasp your shoulder to steady you.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” you muttered, glancing down at the floor as if you were embarrassed.

Peter watched from the other side of the room, his fingers tapping on the side of his drink as he leaned back and surveyed the room. His earpiece had been silent for some time now, which was unusual but he chose to not think much about it. Besides, his mind was far to preoccupied with you…

(Y/n) (L/n).

The girl who had put a spell on him. Whenever you were in the room all he could think about was kissing and protecting you, the urge powerful and sometimes violent when you got hurt during missions. He replayed your smiles and soft touches in his head when he couldn’t sleep, staring up at the ceiling and hoping that one day they would last longer.

_‘I need to stop pining after someone who won’t like me.’_

Peter’s gaze shifted towards where you headed off, only to see you conversing with the target in a not-so-friendly way. The tall boy was leaning close, his arm brushing up against yours as he whispered something in your ear. You were clearly enjoying what he was saying, a laugh escaping your mouth in response.

The sickening feeling of jealousy was burning up in his stomach again, and in a reflex motion, he downed the alcohol in his glass in one gulp. He wasn’t the type to drink, but something about seeing another boy touching you the way he wanted to brought out the worst in him.

His thoughts turned murderous when the boy’s hand started to trail down your arm, and Peter nearly broke the glass in his hands in anger. Without thinking, he quickly walked over to where you were and pulled you backwards.

“Hands off, asshole.” warned Peter, his voice a low growl.

“Who the hell are you?” questioned the boy, clearly irritated.

“I’m her boyfriend. And I don’t appreciate you touching my girl.”

You felt your face heating up from hearing him say “my girl”. The ‘target’ (whom you found out was a paid actor by Tony during your fake conversation with him) scoffed and walked away, leaving you alone with a very jealous and very possessive Peter.

“Peter-”

Your voice seemed to snap Peter out of his murderous gaze.

“Um, yeah?”

“Am I really ‘your girl’?”

Peter quickly released you from his hold and started to profusely apologize.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me-”

You grabbed him by his collar and crashed your lips into his, knocking the air out of his lungs. His hand snaked back to wrap around your waist, pulling your body closer as he got lost in the kiss. When you two separated, you looked up at him with a cheeky smile.

“I love possessive and protective Peter a lot.”

He blushed.

“S-sorry, I don’t know why I acted that way-”

“No, don’t apologize. It’s kind of… _hot_.”

Peter’s grin widened.

“Really?”

You nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Yeah. The fact that you’re all sweet, cuddly and shy… Then you get all possessive and clingy? I love the other side of Peter.”

He chuckled and kissed your forehead.

**“Anything for my girl.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, this might have been really, really shitty.
> 
> But I haven't posted in forever and I needed to post SOMETHING. And I've been craving cuddly, protective Peter so here it is.
> 
> LEAVE KUODS/COMMENTS IF YOU ENJOY IT AND CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR IF YOU WANT @marvelsswansong.
> 
> \- Summer xoxo


End file.
